prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic À La・Thanks!
is the second ending theme for Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, sung by Takahashi Rie, Horie Yui and Hayami Saori, the voice actresses of Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko and Hanami Kotoha. The song replaced CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ as the ending theme in episode 22 on July 3rd, 2016. Sequence The ending begins with a faraway shot of Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, Cure Felice and Mofurun standing underneath a silver gazebo covered with vines that have blooming pink flowers on them. The camera zooms in on Cure Miracle who begins dancing in the sunny sky, and when she claps, the camera goes to Magical who also starts dancing with the sun setting in the background. The camera finally moves to Cure Felice who begins dancing in the starry sky. When the girls shout "Yay!", the sky becomes blue again. Throughout their dance routine, the sky changes from day time to night time when suddenly, the gazebo starts moving inwards and outwards. It then spins around very fast, where it opens up, making the girls dance on a floating platform up in space, right above planet Earth (that sequence is used from episode 22 to 26 and comes back again in episode 40 to episode 42, albeit with slight alterations). From episode 27 to episode 30, the girls are dancing right above the ocean. From episode 31 to episode 34 and episode 47, they are dancing on top of a cake. From episode 35 to episode 37, they are dancing on top of a chocolate cake, with a special focus on Mofurun. From episode 43 to episode 46, they are dancing on top of a Christmas-themed cake. The Cures then cast magic spells during their dance routine to summon Magic Brooms, in which they each grab one and dance with it. As they dance, the remaining brooms dance around them. Towards the end of the song, the brooms disappear and they spin around before striking a pose. They then begin waving towards the camera. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Ara ara ara・mōdo Saishin ryūkō mahō no sutekki Ara ara ara・dōmo Sora tonde gottsunko #F56FA1|Mi}}/ Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Wagamama wa oshare janai ne Jiyū wa suteki to itte mo Rūru wa arimasu oyakusoku Shukudai mo supōtsu mo jibun no chikara de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Hachamecha wachawacha de gomen ne Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! |-|Kanji= M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ アラアラ　アラ・モード 最新流行　魔法のステッキ アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ 空飛んで　ごっつんこ 「今日はね　晴れがいい！」 「レインブーツでしょ　雨がいい！」 「クルクル　天気が変わってるよ！」 キュアップ・ラパパ！ わがままは　おしゃれじゃないね 自由はステキといっても ルールはあります　お約束 デザートのジェラートを　シロクマ・サイズへ いたずらなあの犬を　笑顔にしちゃいました 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 三角の虹　ピンクのプール はちゃめちゃわちゃわちゃで　ゴメンネ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ |-|English= M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! À la À la À la・À la mode The next best weapon is the Linkle Stick À la À la À la・thank you Let's fly in the sky together "The weather will be nice today!" "If we had rain boots, rain would be nice too!" "Twirling, whirling, the weather just keeps changing!" Cure Up・RaPaPa! Being selfish isn't that cool But I'd also say freedom is wonderful Of course there are still rules we must follow though Let's get enough ice cream for・one polar bear We made that mischievous dog smile I'll do sports and homework by using my own power! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O A prism in a pink poll Is just ridiculous, I'm sorry Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Ara ara ara・mōdo Saishin ryūkō mahō no sutekki Ara ara ara・dōmo Sora tonde gottsunko #F56FA1|Mi}}/ Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Wagamama wa oshare janai ne Jiyū wa suteki to itte mo Rūru wa arimasu oyakusoku Shukudai mo supōtsu mo jibun no chikara de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Hachamecha wachawacha de gomen ne Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! "Ara ara ara・don'na yume ni mahō wo tsukaitai no?" #F56FA1|Mi}}/ Dekinakatta makenakatta tobira ga hiraita #F56FA1|Mi}}/ Sora wo tonda hoshi e itta shukufuku sareta ano hi #7F00FF|Ma}}/ Hatsumei mo unmei mo doryoku to kibō de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Shinjite ireba zettai dekiru Mechakucha ara ara na mainichi Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Yume wo miru kokoro kara afuredasu hikari Imēji wo honmono ni sore ga min'na no mahō #7F00FF|Ma}}/ shukufuku sareta ano hi Taiken mo hakken mo doryoku to kibō e! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Shinjite ireba zettai dekiru Mechakucha ara ara na mainichi Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! #7F00FF|Ma}}/ M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! |-|Kanji= M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ アラアラ　アラ・モード 最新流行　魔法のステッキ アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ 空飛んで　ごっつんこ 「今日はね　晴れがいい！」 「レインブーツでしょ　雨がいい！」 「クルクル　天気が変わってるよ！」 キュアップ・ラパパ！ わがままは　おしゃれじゃないね 自由はステキといっても ルールはあります　お約束 デザートのジェラートを　シロクマ・サイズへ いたずらなあの犬を　笑顔にしちゃいました 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 三角の虹　ピンクのプール はちゃめちゃわちゃわちゃで　ゴメンネ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ 「アラアラ　アラ・ドンナ　夢に魔法をつかいたいの？」 「ハッピーになるためのお手伝いしたいな」 アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ ありがとう　ハートをうけとるね 答えを知ってても教えないで キュアップ・ラパパ！ 教科書で学んだヒストリー 「ピンチを救おう！」 ちょっと待って歴史を変えてはいけません できなかった　まけなかった　扉がひらいた 空を飛んだ星へ行った　祝福されたあの日 発明も運命も　努力と希望で！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 信じていれば　ぜったいできる めちゃくちゃアラアラな毎日 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ 夢をみる　こころから　あふれだす光 イメージをほんものに　それが　みんなの魔法 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ 歌い切った　走り切った　祝福されたあの日 体験も発見も　努力と希望へ！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 信じていれば　ぜったいできる めちゃくちゃアラアラな毎日 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ |-|English= M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! À la À la À la・À la mode The next best weapon is the Linkle Stick À la À la À la・thank you Let's fly in the sky together "The weather will be nice today!" "If we had rain boots, rain would be nice too!" "Twirling, whirling, the weather just keeps changing!" Cure Up・RaPaPa! Being selfish isn't that cool But I'd also say freedom is wonderful Of course there are still rules we must follow though Let's get enough ice cream for・one polar bear We made that mischievous dog smile I'll do sports and homework by using my own power! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O A prism in a pink poll Is just ridiculous, I'm sorry Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! "À la À la À la・what kind of dream-like magic should we cast?" "I want to make sure everyone is happy" À la À la À la・thank you You don't have to respond but I mean it when I say thank you Cure Up・RaPaPa! The history from the textbooks "Tell us to save those in a pinch!" Wait, you can't just change the history We can't turn back as we've already opened the door We'll fly to the stars to scatter blessings everywhere Let's mix science and destiny with dedication and faith! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O I know I can do it if I just believe in myself Even though I'm reckless almost everyday Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Our dreams fill our hearts with light Thanks to the magic everyone had envisioned I'll do sports and homework by using my own power! We'll run around to scatter blessings everywhere through our song Our experiences and discoveries are because of dedication and faith! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O I know I can do it if I just believe in myself Even though I'm reckless almost everyday Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Miracle *Cure Magical *Cure Felice *Mofurun Audio Trivia *This is the second ending to be sung by the Cures' voice actresses. **It is, however, the third ending to be sung by more than one singer. The first being Ganbalance de Dance ~Relay of Hope~ by CURE QUARTET and the second being CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ by Cure Miracle and Cure Magical's voice actresses. *Unlike the other second ending themes that premiered in the first week of August, Magic Âla・Thanks premieres in the first week of July. *The 3D models of the Cures change once the setting goes into outer space, the ocean, vanilla cake or a chocolate cake. *This is the fifth ending to have the mascot dancing alongside the Cures. *The second half of the ending appears to change setting at the beginning of every month until November where it changes back to the first version. It begins to change again in December. *This is the fourth ending to have different animation scenes within the same sequence, as part of it changes at the beginning of every month. It is preceded by Yay! Yay! Yay! and Full Bloom*Smile! from Smile Pretty Cure! and Dreams are the Path to the Future from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *This is the last ending performed by Takahashi Rie, Horie Yui, and Hayami Saori before being replaced by Miyamoto Kanako in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *For January's episodes, instead of there being a new setting for the second half, it alternates between the different available ones that have been available. Videos Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs